The Murder of Solus Prime
by TacticianZephine
Summary: Megatronus Prime was deeply in love, but Nexus Prime protected the object of his affections. Well, if he couldn't have her, neither could Nexus. Or anyone else, for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading up on the Thirteen Original Primes, and I decided to do this. Be warned: there is mention of incestrous themes. Brothers loving sisters, sisters loving brothers, that sort of thing, I think you know what incest means by now. Hey, it happened in Greek mythology, didn't it? Nothing explicit, though... well, not in that area.**

**Don't give me that look. When I title a story, I don't half-aft the reason for giving it that title.**

* * *

"Brother!"

The darker being turned, then growled, shielding his optics from the light of the one who stood in the doorway. Megatronus Prime, the Warrior of Darkness, was a being whose very form reflected no light.

His brother entered his lair. The Warrior of Light, Prima was a silvery-white mech with blinding, silver optics. It hurt those of his brother even to look at him.

"Megatronus, Alchemist and Huntress have come to me with concerns regarding your behavior of late. They say you have become more withdrawn than usual, more combative. You are frightening them, and me. Is something troubling you?"

"I am troubled by nothing," he snarled.

"Is it our sister again?"

"I have said that I am troubled by nothing!"

Prima placed a hand on Megatronus's shoulder. "Brother, you must deny yourself these affections you feel for her, for you know that they are not returned. Harboring them will only lead to your eventual destruction."

"You know nothing of my affection for Solus," the darker spat, throwing his brother's hand away. "It is best that you stay out of my affairs, Prima. Interferance will lead only to _your_ destruction."

"Nexus Prime will defend her honor against you, and against Liege Maximo." When Megatronus looked infuriated, Prima raised a hand to discourage his remark. "Oh yes, I know you two have been meeting."

"Damn you, Alpha Trion."

"Alpha Trion has told me nothing, although now, I'll be sure to ask him." Prima turned to his brother again. "Megatronus, heed my words: Do nothing. Distance yourself from Solus if you need-"

"Do not tell me what to do, Prima!" Megatronus growled, turning away. "I shall pursue Solus to my spark's content, even to my own demise."


	2. Chapter 2

The workshop was filled with the sound of clanging. Nexus Prime, a red and blue mech who was the equal of both Liege Maximo and Megatronus Prime in mass, but not height, watched the weaponsmith work.

His sister was delicate-looking, a delightfully off-putting twist. Regal silver and black, with optics the color of the sparks that flew from her forge, Solus Prime was one of the strongest of them all.

She'd created the arsenal of blades and other weapons that had helped her brothers defeat the Chaos Bringer. Several of them were displayed on her workshop walls, in fact, including the Chimera Stone, the Infinite Combinatoric, the Apex Armor, the Cyber Caliber, the Chaos Edge, and many other swords, daggers, knives, and a set of throwing stars.

"Nexus?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"Anything, dear sister," he replied.

She smiled at him, bringing the forge down once more upon the blade she was currently creating. "You know, you have always been my favorite."

Her brother gave a bit of a laugh. "You have other brothers, why am I your favorite?"

"None of the others share my affinity for creation. Many share a love of destruction, which I loathe." Solus set her forge aside and picked up the blade. It seemed inspired by the sheer lightlessness of their elder brother, Megatronus, for the blade was as black as space, and reflected no light at all.

She smiled at it, then looked to Nexus. "We must test the blade. Come."

Nexus nodded, following her out of her workshop and into the area she had set up behind it to test new weapons. He held the blade while she set up several mounds of slag on several posts, then handed it back to her.

Solus exhaled, then brought the blade up and over one shoulder. Again and again she swung, until the slag was dust on the ground. She dragged the blade upward along one post to resharpen the edge, then turned to present it to her favorite brother. "Here."

"Solus... I do not know what to say..." Nexus took it from her, balancing it in her hands. It felt nearly weightless, but he'd just seen its power. "It is beautiful..."

"I am glad you say this," she returned. "I was afraid you would not like it."

"What do you call it?"

"I call it the Omni Saber, but if you wish to call it by another name, you may."

"Then the Omni Saber it shall be." He slid the sword carefully into a subspace pocket into one of the gaps in his legs.

"Nexus Prime!" Minutus Prime called across the compound. "A word?"

Nexus looked to his sister. "I must go. Thank you so very much."

Solus flung her arms around his neck and affectionately nudged her helm against his chest plating. Nexus seemed stunned, but wrapped his arms around her for the briefest of moments before releasing her and leaving to speak with Minutus.

***  
Unknown to either of the two Primes, a third had been watching their exchange. Megatronus Prime's burning optics narrowed, and the blades and spikes on his dark body burst into flame.


End file.
